trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SerpentMedic
Be the Shy Troll Next Hive Your name is RAELIS SEPIUS. You're a pretty nice guy. Actually, some trolls would more accurately describe you as a PASSIVE DOORMAT, but that's kind of pushing it too far! After all, you are an ADVOCATE FOR PEACE AND UNDERSTANDING; you're ideological enough to believe that true unity between the blood spectrums is possible. Unless of course a higher blood troll tells you otherwise. Or a lower blood troll. You know what? You just want to agree with everyone. You have one primary interest. You love studying about MEDICINE and its ASSOCIATED FIELDS. You are proud of your MEDICINES and have a budding career in SNAKE TAXIDERMY and IDENTIFICATION. Your chumhandle, serpentMedic, is kind of a giveaway. Just saying. You have cool abilities...right? Right-o. ou can quickly HEAL FROM ANY INJURY - though more extreme ones, such as loss of limbs, would take more energy and time. This has fostered an immense curiosity about the INNER WORKINGS of the troll body. Oftentimes, this would go into the GRISLY; surgically removing your liver and examining it on a table is something you don't tell to your visitors. You're very nice and polite about it. However, this has allowed you to gain an unprecedented knowledge of troll anatomy. You have explored the function of SHAME GLOBES. You fiddled with ALL TWELVE OF THE HIDDEN BULGES. This is an achievement which would have been lauded all over Alternia, if not for the fact you're stuck in a strange experiment with 17 other trolls. Wait...you...fiddled with your bulges??? Strictly for medical purposes. You dirty-minded freak. You're a highblood, aren't you? How come you have powers? You have naturally HIGH METABOLISM. Even at a young age, wounds would quickly heal in as few as two seconds. It also helps that you have a VENOMOUS SERPENT as a lusus. That often gets angry. And gnaws on your arm to relieve stress (it's very stressful, being a snake). The constant exposure to SNAKE VENOM has given you IMMUNITY from all known toxins and poisons. Unfortunately, this also came at a price of your blood and saliva also becoming HIGHLY CORROSIVE AND POISONOUS. What about sloppy makeouts? Nope, completely unallowed. Surely, all the troll girls must be bewailing this turn of events. Indubitably. Seriously? Yup. AT LEAST FIVE TROLLS have swooned for your perfect face. You're kind of...CLUELESS about it, though. In fact, you have absolutely no idea why they're harassing you. You've always wanted to be FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE (peace! love! understanding!) though you have absolutely no interest in romance. You think it's too risky. Examine other details. Having a relatively high blood nets you a sweet CASTLE beside a deep forest locally known for its numerous snake population. It's totally sweet man, with a laboratory, an operating room, and of course, your living quarters. SO SWEET Your lusus is a large white snake. It lives in a large floor transformed into a living ecosystem of sorts. Needless to say, you are freaking afraid of love your lusus. Despite the fact that it's...not very nice at all. Most of the time, it sleeps; when it wakes up, though, it hisses at you to come and offer your arm. How it managed to grow so fat and large despite being cut off from access to FRESH MEAT is a story only you know. But you LOVE HER. You love her so much that you're willing to go through to so many lengths. If only she appreciated you. You wear a red jacket over a high-collar coat. What's inside is a mystery that can only be speculated upon by fawning troll girls Also, you wear pants. Of course. Examine hidden secrets. ...Are you sure? They're not that nice. Look, this might badly influence your reputation with the ladies, you know? Examine hidden secrets. Mush mush! FINE! You are also secretly ADDICTED to your lusus' venom. It's not a joking matter at all. You've been exposed to this stuff for 6 sweeps, and you've learned to enjoy it. This is the only intimate contact you'll ever have with anyone or anything else. In addition, your body has adapted to the constant flow of venom inside the body. It's like NUTRIENTS to you now. If someone stops you from getting that fix, you'll...do something. You're not sure yet. It probably involves scalpels. You don't want to think about it. THERE I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY Track descent to madness What are you talking about? Madness? Just because a troll lived his whole life with an abusive lusus doesn't mean he'll go crazy! You are perfectly NORMAL and NICE. Ignore anyone else who says it's actually an INTRICATE WEB OF ILLUSIONS to keep a facade of normalcy. A lot of people say that you're LYING TO YOURSELF so you don't have to deal with your issues, but you know the truth. Happyraelis.png|Oh man, just look at you. You're so happy. Actionsurgeon.png|This is what you're good at. Medicine and surgery. Raelisalterniabound.png|You can't heal your bad posture though. Alternia2.png|Now an officer at the Alternian Army, 9 sweeps old Category:Male Category:Trollslum Category:Insurrection Category:Blue Blood